


Passive Aggression

by UniverseNil



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Admiral Ackbar - Freeform, F/F, Passive-aggression, Signal Watch, SuperCorp, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseNil/pseuds/UniverseNil
Summary: Lena wasn’t mad. My goodness, why would she be?She was enjoying the newfound cameraderie and the in-jokes. The ability to make Kara Danvers crack up at inopportune times with sotto voce snark from across the room had quickly become one of her fondest pleasures.But maybe she abused her shiny new signal watch, just a bit.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 605





	Passive Aggression

Lena wasn’t mad. Everything was fine. 

Sure, all of her friends had lied to her for years, but she understood. Secret identities were secret for a reason, and Lillian couldn’t torture her into revealing information if she didn’t know it. 

When she found out the Lillian _had_ known for _nearly the entire time_ , Lena also was not mad. My goodness, why would she be? 

The difficulty was, it was _hard_ to be mad at Kara Danvers. Just when a person worked up a full head of steam, she’d gaze at them earnestly through those beautiful blue eyes. Or maybe she’d drop by with a chocolate croissant, still warm, from their favorite patisserie in France. 

Or give them a special Superfriends signal watch they could use to summon her in an emergency. 

How could a person apparently not trust a person, for years of supposed friendship, and then suddenly trust them so completely? 

Eager to prove herself worthy of the trust, Lena had immediately set to improving the watch. 

“Darling, this is ridiculous, two settings? I realize it’s designed for quick use in an emergency, but _really?_ When was this invented, 1958? I think we can figure out an interface with more options than ‘Come help now!’ and ‘It’s a trap!’” 

Kara had immediately begun referring to that second setting as the watch’s Admiral Ackbar function, to Alex’s immense distress. 

So, no, Lena wasn’t mad. She was enjoying the newfound cameraderie and the in-jokes. The ability to make Kara Danvers crack up at inopportune times with _sotto voce_ snark from across the room had quickly become one of her fondest pleasures. 

But maybe she abused the new lower-priority settings on her watch, just a bit. 

*** 

“Darling, I’m so sorry to bother you, but this lightbulb just went out and Jess can’t get through to Facilities. Would you mind?” 

This was entirely untrue. Lena hadn’t even mentioned it to Jess, and the bulb had burned out three hours ago. 

Still growing accustomed to the signal adjustments, Kara had leapt up from the conference table in the middle of a meeting, fled down the hallway, and headed straight to L-Corp. 

“Uh, Le— I mean, _Miss Luthor_.” She was floundering; she had been _leading_ the meeting, for heck’s sake. 

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” Lena asked, an apologetic expression on her face. As CEO, she had access to everyone’s work calendars and knew exactly what Kara had been doing. 

Finally Kara cleared her throat. “Uh, no, you’re fine.” Lena _had_ used the lowest level of signal; Kara was the one who had overreacted. She gestured at the recessed lighting. “Do you have a replacement?” 

Lena handed the bulb over. Kara floated up and quickly swapped it out. 

“Thank you for heading over so quickly, Supergirl.” 

*** 

That Saturday, it happened again. Kara was on the couch watching cartoons in her pajamas, when she heard the familiar signal. 

She raced to Lena’s apartment. 

“Oh, I’m so glad to see you, darling. I wanted to make waffles for breakfast, but my wafflemaker is on the top shelf and I can’t seem to find the stepladder.” She opened the cabinet and indicated the appliance in question. 

The stepladder was in the hall closet where it belonged. In fact, Lena had just used it to put her newly purchased wafflemaker away. 

“Sure, Lena, let me get that for you.” Kara sighed. 

“I’m sorry, I really should have just climbed up on the counter,” Lena apologized. “I feel terrible interrupting your morning.” 

Kara hastened to reassure her. “No! My gosh, you could have fallen off and hit your head or something.” 

She quickly retrieved the appliance and handed it over. 

“There you go. I thought you were off carbs this month though?” 

Lena’s face fell. “Oh, do waffles have carbs? Damn! I guess you’ll have to put the wafflemaker back.” 

*** 

“Supergirl, I’m so glad you came by!” 

Lena’s towncar was pulled over on the side of the road with a flat tire. 

“The tire started making this funny noise, and we had to pull over. My driver doesn’t know how to change it.” 

The driver frowned at them both and ground his teeth. 

“Wow, he’s kind of grumpy.” Kara whispered. 

Lena nodded innocently. 

“Well, I guess I’d better get to it!” 

She lifted the car with one hand and removed the lug nuts with the other. The driver handed her the spare tire, and she attached it, then lowered the vehicle. 

She scanned the flat tire, quickly identifying the problem: a large screw had embedded itself in the treads. The air had seeped out, eventually stranding the vehicle on the roadside. The head was protruding just enough that she was able to pull it out before placing the ruined tire in the trunk. 

She came around to the back passenger window to show her friend what had caused all the trouble. 

Kara tossed the screw in her hand a few times. “Wow, gosh, that’s really light. You might want to find out who’s been dropping your shockingly expensive milspec titanium screws in the valet area before it affects L-Corp revenue!” 

She leaned in closer to Lena. “Also, can you ask Jess not to send you out with that driver again? Professional driver and he can’t change a tire? _Sketchy!_ Also, honestly, you’re in enough danger on the regular that you shouldn’t be in anything without run-flats, you know?” 

With that, Supergirl shot off into the sky. 

*** 

“All I’m saying is that Lena uses that watch _a lot._ ” Alex was two bourbons in and had decided Sister Night was as good a time as any to speak her mind. “With this new system, I’m supposed get a notification every time it’s activated. I had to _mute them_ because J’onn kept sighing at me in meetings when it pinged.” 

Kara defended her friend. “It’s just new. I’m sure the novelty will wear off. Besides, I seem to recall you using the watch once when you were hiding from Maggie and her new girlfriend, and needed a lift off of a roof.” 

Alex’s eye’s narrowed. “Low blow, Supergirl. I just don’t like that Lena Luthor is making you into her butt-monkey.” 

“I’m not anybody’s _that_ , Alex!” She glared at her sister. “But what do you want me to do, take the darn watch away?” 

*** 

The next time had Kara flying out the window in a mad panic. It was just after 11PM, and Lena’s watch was blaring its alarm at the Lillian-Luthor-is-removing-my-organs-to-sell-on-the-black-market setting. 

She crashed through the bulletproof floor-to-ceiling windows of Lena’s living room, ignoring the howl of the security system and rushing through the apartment toward the familiar sound of the CEO’s heartbeat. 

She burst through a door without thinking and found her best friend in the bathtub. With her over ear headphones, Lena probably hadn’t heard the breaking glass _or_ the alarms. She had certainly noticed the intruder, however. She sat up out of the bubbles, gasping in shock, hand pressed to her heart. 

“ _Kara!? What on earth are you doing here?!_ ” 

They stared at each other. After a moment too long, Kara slapped her hands over her eyes and turned away. 

“Oh my god, Lena, I am _so sorry!_ Your watch went off and I thought something terrible had happened.” 

“Goodness, this is my fault, I think.” Lena laughed. Kara could hear her friend settling back in the tub, obviously less concerned with her nudity than Kara was. “I was working out some bugs to keep your sister from being so inundated with alerts. I must have shorted the circuitry by accident and triggered it.” 

“Oh, uh.. That makes sense. Yeah.” It was hard to form words when all her brain wanted to do was conjure up the image of her best friend’s boobs. 

“I hope I didn’t wake you at least, darling.” 

“No, no, I was still up,” Kara lied. “Uh… sorry about this, again. And also about the windows.” 

Beet-red, Supergirl turned and fled the way she had come. 

*** 

“OK, Lena, I’m sorry, but we have to talk.” 

Lena’s spine stiffened. “About what, darling?” 

So far this week, Kara had been summoned to shoo an annoying pigeon away from the window of the L-Corp executive board room, laser through a padlock for which Lena had supposedly lost the key, rearrange furniture, and unzip a dress. Unzipping the dress had nearly killed her; the memory of Lena’s soft skin and expensive lingerie rivaled the memory of her boobs. 

And it still was only _Tuesday_. 

“Alex is going to have a nervous breakdown from all these alerts, and so am I.” 

“Well, I guess it’s unpleasant to be less in control of your life than you expected to be.” She winced; she really hadn’t meant to just blurt it out. 

Kara’s righteous dudgeon deflated instantly. “Oh shoot, is _that_ what this is all about?” 

Lena just looked at her. 

“I know you don’t believe me, but I really did want to tell you. And I’ll keep telling you over and over, as many times as you need—” 

She stopped. Lena’s body language had only been getting stiffer. 

“Or I’ll never say it again, if _that’s_ what you need. All those intentions don’t mean much if I didn’t act on them, I guess.” She twisted her cape in her hands awkwardly. “I never meant to betray you, but I did anyway. I wish I hadn’t, but I did, and I’m so sorry.” 

The room was silent for a moment. 

“I think _that_ was exactly what I needed to hear from you.” Lena was mortified to find herself bursting into tears. 

“Oh gosh! Lena!” 

Kara was by her side in a flash, wrapping her up in her strong arms. Lena collapsed against her, burying her face in her friend’s shoulder. 

After several minutes, she had finally calmed enough to talk. “I’m sorry.” 

“What for?” Kara sounded confused. 

“For…” She sat back a little and sniffled. “For _all_ of this, really. I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” 

Kara frowned. “Lena, you’re _allowed_ to be a mess. We dropped a big thing on you, and you’re allowed to be mad about it.” 

She carefully raised a hand toward Lena’s face, and when her friend didn’t recoil, she slowly wiped the tears from her cheeks. When she was done, she didn’t remove her hand. 

Suddenly her brow crinkled. 

“Wait, if this was all intentional, what was up with the _bathtub?_ ” 

_Shit._ Lena eyes widened as she realized that she hadn’t entirely thought this plan through. “Well…” she worried at her lip for a moment as she considered how to proceed. Kara’s gaze dropped slightly, fixating on the spot where Lena’s teeth dug into her lipstick. 

_Oh well; in for a penny…_

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Lena finally admitted. “It’s just… I’ve noticed that you look at my lips, and my…” she glanced down toward her own chest. “A lot.” 

Kara went beet red. Caught in the very act of which she had just been accused, she couldn’t exactly deny it. She dragged her gaze back up from Lena’s mouth to her eyes, and yanked her hand away from her cheek. “Oh, jeez, sorry Lena,” she apologized frantically. “Shoot, shoot, I’ve probably been making you uncomfortable this whole time…” 

Lena grabbed the retreating hand, gently bringing it back to her face and holding it there until she could feel her friend relax. “No, you didn’t make me uncomfortable, darling. Not at all.” 

“No?” Kara’s brow creased. “But then, what…?” Realization washed over her. She had always ascribed this _thing_ with Lena to a mild crush, just a minor twinge of one-sided attraction that was an intrinsic undercurrent of their friendship. Not something that might ever be _realized_ or _acted upon_. “Oh.” 

Lena nodded. “Yes, _oh_.” She moved closer, nearly erasing the space between them, and brought her hands to Kara’s hips. 

Kara’s breathing was shallow and rapid. Their faces were bare millimeters apart, and she was staring at her friends lips again. “Uh… Can I…? I mean, would it be OK if…” 

Lena closed the distance between them; Kara whimpered, then responded enthusiastically. The kiss started tame, but soon escalated into something messy and frantic, as years of repressed attraction unleashed itself. 

Kara pulled away with a gasp, resting their foreheads together, as they both tried to get their breathing back under control. “Holy _moly_ …” 

Lena Luthor, ruthless billionaire genius CEO, giggled. “Holy moly, indeed.” 

*** 


End file.
